starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jabba Desilijic Tiure/Leyendas
|genero=Hermafrodita |nace=600 ABY }}, Nal Hutta |muere=4 DBY, Pozo de Carkoon, Tatooine |altura=*3,90 metros de largo *1,75 metros de alto |pelo=No tiene |ojos=Anaranjados |planeta=Nal Hutta |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion=*Kajidic Desilijic *Sol Negro *Cartel Hutt *Consorcio de Zann *Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico }} Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mejor conocido como Jabba el hutt, fue uno de los señores del crimen hutt más cocidos en la galaxia, que gobernó un gran imperio criminal localizado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior desde su palacio del desierto en Tatooine. En el apogeo de su poder, Jabba fue uno de los señores del crimen más poderosos de la galaxia, incluso tenía contacto con el Príncipe Xizor, el líder del Sindicato Sol Negro. Jabba comenzó como un señor del crimen pequeño, pero rápidamente extendió su influencia en diferentes actividades ilegales, incluyendo el contrabando de especias, el tráfico de armas, la esclavitud, y, a veces absoluta piratería. Conocido por su crueldad y fantasías carnales, Jabba el Hutt era lo suficientemente poderoso como para inspirar respeto, tanto era así que durante las Guerras Clon la República se esforzó mucho para evitar molestar a Jabba. Más tarde amenazó de muerte a Han Solo, un antiguo empleado suyo, después de perder una sola carga de especias en una patrulla Imperial. Finalmente, tendría su revancha en solitario cuando el corelliano congelado en carbonita le fue entregado por Boba Fett, uno de los muchos cazarrecompensas que había contratado Jabba. Biografía Juventud (600 ABY-22 ABY) Jabba, que nació en Nal Hutta, fue el hijo de Zorba Desilijic Tiure.Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Tomó el control formal del kajidic Desilijic en el 2 ABY, cuando mató a los hijos de Jiliac, el líder formal. El viejo Hutt murió a raíz de una lucha con Durga Besadii Tai.Rebel Dawn thumb|200px|left|Jabba preside la [[carrera de vainas Clásica de Boonta Eve.]] A la edad increíblemente joven de 80 años, el creciente gangster, estableció su imperio criminal en el remoto mundo desierto Tatooine, localizado en el sistema Tatoo. En el 516 ABY, trasladó sus operaciones delictivas a un viejo Monasterio B'omarr, tranquilo gracias a la oscuridad confortable del planeta.Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy Jabba started small, finding early work as a high-risk gunrunner, along with his lifelong friend Ephant Mon. During Senator Palpatine's rise to power, the Hutt was one of several gangsters who made his bid for dominance. His competitors included Sise Fromm, the then-kingpin of organized crime in the galaxy and Prince Xizor, fledgling heir to the Black Sun criminal empire. Though neither Xizor nor Jabba were by any means young, both had just been handed the reins of power established by their respective criminal families. While Fromm played war games, Xizor and Jabba sensed the winds of change and spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. Debido a la naturaleza atractiva de convertirse en un gángster durante el tiempo de cambio de la galaxia, Jabba consiguió secuaces. Un contrabandista de especias twi'lek de Ryloth, Bib Fortuna se convirtió en su mayordomo desde el principio. Siempre estaba asistiendo a Jabba en todos los lugares, ya sea en las carreras de vainas, en el Palacio, o en otras empresas. Bib más tarde sería sustituido por Naroon Cuthus (sólo para tomar el poder otra vez años más tarde). .]] Jabba was known to bet on podraces. He often lost, due to the recommendations of his incompetent astromech droid, R5-X2.Podracing Tales During such races he was, on occasion, the host, such as at the Boonta Eve Classic, which Xizor also attended. Jabba never had any interest in the sport (sometimes falling asleep during the race), other than the profits made from inside betters and the joy that came from having others owe him credits, especially the junk dealer Watto. When Jabba did win, he was rewarded with slave girls and plenty of credits. He made sure that he always got his money's worth "the easy way, or the hard way". Interfiriendo en los asuntos de los Jedi Acortando rivalidades Las Guerras Clon A raíz de la recaptura de Sarapin en la Guerras Clon, Jabba se encontró en una posición que nunca había imaginado: ayudado por un general de la República Galáctica durante la Segunda Batalla de Tatooine. Desde Boorka el Hutt (un rival de Jabba) se alió con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, Jabba concluyó que sus compañeros habían ido demasiado lejos con sus travesuras. Así, cuando la recién formada Armada clon de la República resultó demasiada pequeña para atacar la base de la Confederación en el planeta, se involucró Jabba.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns .]] Después de reforzar sus fuerzas, los Generales Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon y Naat Reath conseguieron acabar con los enemigos separatistas y matar a Boorka. Por sus problemas, Jabba les dio cinco mil cristales nova; estaba contento de deshacerse de los rivales. Sin embargo, Jabba, siendo un verdadero jefe del crimen Hutt, siempre trató de obtener beneficios haciendo negocios con ambos lados de la guerra. Cuando el líder de los separatistas Wat Tambor, Capataz de la Tecno Unión, contactó con él, Jabba aceptó ayudar a los separatistas con el contrabando de grandes envíos de materiales de construcción y cortosis al planeta Metalorn. Su implicación con la Confederación fue descubierta por la informante de la República Raala Ponchar, pero los droides de batalla bajo el mando de Saato la capturaron y fue encerrada en su palacio. Cuando el Consejo Jedi se enteró de la desaparición de Ponchar, enviaron a Anakin Skywalker para investigar. El joven Jedi liberó Ponchar de la mazmorra del palacio, mató Saato y transmitió la información sobre la participación de Jabba al Maestro Kenobi.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Algún tiempo después, Boba Fett, el "hijo" clonado de Jango Fett, leyó el libro de su padre en el que le daba instrucciones de visitar a Jabba. Fett tuvo un encuentro con el peligroso Comandante Separatista Durge. Fett se escapó de Durge, y rápidamente se encontró como un empleado de Jabba. Una de las razones por las que Jabba aceptó Boba fue para devolver el favor que le hizo Jango Fett al matar a Gardulla el Hutt diez años antes. Mientras trabajó para Jabba, Boba tenía otros planes, tanto con como sin el Hutt. Además de esto, Fett todavía contactaba con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y el Conde Dooku. right|thumb|250px|Jabba es informado de que sus [[cazarrecompensas fallaron el el rescate de su hijo.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Jabba pidió ayuda a los Jedi para encontrar a su hijo, Rotta, a cambio del paso por el espacio Hutt, ya que los Separatistas controlaban gran parte de las líneas hiperespaciales principales. También envió cazarrecompensas, quiénes llevaron su hijo a Teth pero todos volvieron decapitados. El Conde Dooku y la CSI secuestraron el hijo de Jabba, permitieron a los Jedi que volvieran y emplearon mentiras, vídeos secretos, y un asalto en toda regla para que volviera, y así ganarse el favor del Señor del Crimen. Finalmente, los Jedi resultaron victoriosos y se ganaron la confianza de Jabba, permitiendo así que su Imperio se aliara con la República contra la CSI durante la guerra. Jabba estaba enfadado con el principal instigador de la trama, su propio tío Ziro Desilijic Tiure, quien tenía planeado tomar el control del imperio de su sobrino. Problemas con los subordinados (22 ABY-3 DBY) El mayordomo Traficando con la escoria Intrigas entre los hutt El escándalo del contrabandista Gran parte de los problemas de Solo se debieron a un negocio con el hutt. Ocurrió que Jabba contrató a Han para que le transportara un cargamento de especias desde Kessel hasta Tatooine. Cuando Solo no pudo cumplir su parte del trato, Jabba se dedicó a hostigarlo, para que le reembolsara el cargamento. Pero como Han no lo hacía, Jabba envía una serie de cazarrecompensas para capturarlo. Solo Boba Fett logró hacerlo, proveyendo a Jabba de su decoración favorita, un Han Solo congelado en carbonita. Lo que pareció muy cómico para el hutt terminó como un desastre al borde de la fosa del Sarlacc, pues los rebeldes amigos de Han fueron en su auxilio en una operación que si bien no salió como estuvo planeada, resulto con la muerte del rancor, la mascota de Jabba, a manos de Luke Skywalker y finalmente con el estrangulamiento de Jabba por parte de Leia Organa con la cadena que infructuosamente intento mantenerla cautiva al lado del hutt. Señor de los Bajos Fondos Jabba y el Consorcio de Zann Caos en Tatooine (3 DBY–4 DBY) El Sol Negro Solo, pago completado La infiltración Enfrentamiento en el Pozo del Carkoon Años más tarde tenía capturada a Leia Organa para una pieza más de su harem y esta le asesino ahogandolo con una cadena para poder escapar. Herencia (4 DBY-) Personalidad y talentos Su fama creció por toda la galaxia debido a sus incontables operaciones más o menos legales y, sobre todo, por poder contar en un gran número de ocasiones con los servicios del cazarrecompensas Boba Fett (se llegó a rumorear que Fett era parte de su organización, aunque esto no fuera cierto). Jabba el hutt ya estaba a cargo de un importante imperio criminal cuando contaba con seiscientos años de vida. Su organización era, sin duda, una de las más influyentes dentro de los clanes hutt de Nal Hutta (el actual mundo de los hutt, cuyo nombre significa Joya Gloriosa). Jabba, un ser más bien parecido a un enorme gusano, controlaba uno de los sectores más importantes de las Regiones Exteriores, aunque, como casi todos los señores del crimen, tenía que rendir pleitesía al Sol Negro. El hutt tenía su base en Tatooine, el hogar de Luke Skywalker, y el enorme palacio que le sirvió de cuartel general para sus operaciones es un templo de Monjes B´omarr. Su habitación central era un cuarto enorme del trono en donde Jabba se entretenía y llevaba a cabo constantemente el control de todo. Jabba controló un importante número de negocios sucios y casi todo el mercado negro del puerto espacial de Mos Eisley (uno de los "peores" espaciopuertos de la Galaxia). Entre sus oscuros negocios figuraban algunos tratos con el Imperio, incluso con el mismo Darth Vader. Posesiones y vicios Fortaleza Guardas Tatuaje Dieta Esclavos Mascotas Trofeos Entre bastidores En los créditos aparece como himself (el mismo en inglés). Aparición Jabba el Hutt sufrió varios cambios entre diferentes versiones de las películas. El cambio en el concepto de Jabba el Hutt de una criatura peluda a una babosa y de una marioneta a una imagen generada por computadora representan dos de los cambios más importantes del personaje en el proceso de creación. Una Nueva Esperanza El Retorno del Jedi En su aparición en El Retorno del Jedi, Jabba se movió mediante marionetas. El títere Animatronic, basado en el diseño de la criatura de Phil Tippett, fue diseñado por Stuart Freeborn y esculpido por John Coppinger, quien también ayudó a construir los títeres junto a Bob Bromley, Mike Osborn, Bob Keen, Richard Padbury, Jez Harris, y David Barclay. Cuando las cámaras filmaban, Jabba necesitaba cuatro operadores: Barclay controlaba su brazo derecho, la mandíbula y la voz (que más tarde fue sustituida por la de Larry Ward), Toby Philpott controlaba su brazo izquierdo, los movimientos de la cabeza y la lengua; Mike Edmonds controlaba su cola, y Coppinger por control remoto los ojos. Con tres operadores dentro de la marioneta, el rodaje fue un proceso difícil. Ed Asner dió voz al papel en la radionovela del Retorno del Jedi. La Amenaza Fantasma Infinitos El Imperio Contraataca El Retorno del Jedi Traducción En la versión española de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, Han Solo (su doblador al español) dice "Jabba the Hutt", en vez de "Jabba el hutt", que sería la traducción correcta al español. Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Power Gem'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''Don't Fear the Reaper'' en la página oficial de Star Wars Galaxies * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' en la página oficial de Star Wars Galaxies * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Ligas externas * * * * *"Making of..." covering Jabba's puppet *Images of the puppet in progress bg:Джаба Хътянина da:Jabba Desilijic Tiure de:Jabba Desilijic Tiure en:Jabba Desilijic Tiure fr:Jabba le Hutt it:Jabba Desilijic Tiure ja:ジャバ・デシリジク・ティウレ hu:Jabba Desilijic Tiure nl:Jabba Desilijic Tiure pl:Jabba Desilijic Tiure pt:Jabba Desilijic Tiure ru:Джабба Десилийк Тиуре fi:Jabba Desilijic Tiure sv:Jabba Desilijic Tiure Categoría:Anfitriones de carreras de vainas Categoría:Coleccionistas Categoría:Dueños de negocios y ejecutivos Categoría:Hutts del clan Desilijic Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Categoría:Tatooinianos